This is an application for a Physician Scientist Award for Anne L. Coleman, M.D., an Assistant Professor in the Department of Ophthalmology at UCLA,. The sponsor for this application is Sander Greenland, Dr.P.H., M.A., M.S., Professor in the Department of Epidemiology at UCLA. The objective of this award is to provide Dr. Coleman the opportunity to have intensive research training in epidemiology. Phase I is requested for only 1 year, since Dr. Coleman has already taken 14 didactic courses in the School of Public Health and has limited research experience in epidemiology. Phase II is requested for 2 years and will entail the development of a multiple inference model to identify risk factors for the number of rehospitalizations and repeat ocular surgeries in the first postoperative year following glaucoma surgery.